


No Need for Eloquence

by MyDearestDarling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestDarling/pseuds/MyDearestDarling
Summary: Robert’s return to Cora’s bedroom during the events of 5x06. Their subsequent discussion and healing that follows. Oneshot.
Relationships: Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley
Kudos: 17





	No Need for Eloquence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the interaction between Robert and Cora after he went back to her room during 5x06. It seemed odd that Cora wasn’t surprised when Robert said “Two people who love her and each other very much,” so I figured he had already told her he loved her when they reconciled. I’m just exploring how I think they were both super misunderstood in the whole Bricker situation. Robert saw that Bricker wanted something more than opinions but didn’t know how to say it and Cora just thought Robert was saying her opinions didn’t matter. I could go on and on about season five so let me know if your want to hear it. 
> 
> Also, in this idea, Cora knew about the maid. Not necessarily that they kissed multiple times, but O’Brien probably found out for Cora why she left so suddenly.

Closing the door behind him, Robert offered a shrug that sent a  well, here I am  in Cora’s direction. She finished her futzing with the comforter and relaxed back onto the pillows, indicating that she was awaiting his next move. Looking at her in the hazy twilight of the room, her glassy eyes, her accusatory gaze, sent the revelation hurdling toward Robert at gale force.

“How long have you known?” The only indication that she had registered his inquiry was a single blink.

She debated on whether or not to answer honestly. On one side, she could play coy and possibly avoid a quarrel. But her conscience stood firm. She owed him the total truth after the scene he walked in on and the aftermath that followed. And, in a way, he deserved to feel a twinge if guilt. She in no way wanted him to suffer or torture himself, after all it was years ago, but he had treated her poorly of late. Neglected her to the point of making her feel as if she was a piece of China stored in a cabinet, never to be brought out or used unless a special occasion came around.  _ No _ , she thought,  _ he needs to hear this. _

“Since Lavinia’s funeral.”

His eyes grew to twice their size. She could barely make out his expression in the opacity of the corner and the single lamp did not offer a strong beacon. Her demeanor did not change as she watched him shift his weight in embarrassment.

“What? And you let me back into your bed?” He shook his head, floored by her ability to withhold such information.

“Robert, this hasn’t been _my_ bed for quite sometime.”

She reached out her hand, a truce of sorts, and beckoned him to  _ their _ bed.

“I promised myself I’d never use it against you, because I was partly to blame,” she spoke as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. He held tight to her hand, yet didn’t want to give himself the satisfaction of relaxation until he felt less ashamed.

“You can’t think that.” He knew how she could turn a situation against herself without little thought and he wasn’t going to let her think that she had been in the wrong.

“Not entirely, but I was a bit preoccupied.” Images of the war and the house’s new role flashed through her memory, as they often did when she was feeling ineffective.

“34 years is a long time. Every now and then we take for granted the people we care for the most. We fell into complacency, that’s all.”

She released his hand and ran her fingers up and down his arm. The feeling of his satin pajamas was a familiar luxury that she had greatly missed during their spell of sleeping apart. Letting her hand drift up to his collar, she gave a slight tug signaling him to settle next to her under the covers. He peeled back the sheets and climbed in, but turned in her direction. Robert knew this dialogue was far from over. 

“So. I’m the hypocrite.” He was resolved to the fact.

“No,” she was quick to reassure him, “While I may not have encouraged Mr. Bricker, I didn’t exactly discourage him either.”

He tilted his chin down sharply, not knowing if he was about to receive an admission or a scolding. 

“I only realized that it had gotten way out of hand the moment he came in here unannounced. And what you saw was as far as it went. Or was going to go, for that matter.”

Robert acknowledged her statement with a nod. Of course he should have trusted her account.

“Then I  _ am _ a hypocrite.”

“Never mind all that.” She wanted to erase any doubt that he had and move on.

Silence crept into the space and they rested without words. Their breathing was the only sound that penetrated the darkness. But it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Their silence didn’t mean they were giving up, mearly that they were on the road to real communication. Which was farther than they had reached in recent history. Finally, Cora grew eager to mend fences and she pressed on.

“I know you love me. I do. You’re just dreadful at affirming it.” Her chuckle morphed into a sigh when she saw he wasn’t returning her lightheartedness on the matter.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Robert. It’s in the past. We have to learn how to move on without reverting back.”

Robert considered this. The truth was that he hated himself everyday for betraying her in such a manner after the war. But, he also knew he’d become complacent recently and was beginning to recognize the distance he had created between them. It had forced Cora to search for a stimulus outside of their marriage, something, anything, that would help her feel valued. She didn’t need fawning or adoration, merely someone who would listen and include her in discussions. Robert had observed as Cora and Bricker’s attraction blossomed into a greater infatuation. At least on Bricker’s side.

“For starters, if I hear ‘it’s nothing to bother you with’ one more time I think I’ll scream.” She didn’t stifle her giggle this time and he joined in. Her next declaration, however, took on a more serious tone. 

“I want to be bothered. You used to talk to me. Ask me questions and what I thought. I want that back.” She was rubbing his arm again. A small way to convince him that she really wasn’t angry.

“I suppose it became a habit. It felt wiser to keep you away from worry over the estate or the memorial committee.” He discerned that he was involuntarily trying to defend his actions. He trailed off, not wanting to make any more excuses.

“It wasn’t only that. You made it seem like there was nothing you’d hate more than coming to London with me.” She’d struck a nerve.

“You were the last person I expected to find at Rosamund’s that night. Which is why I didn’t think going to dinner was a big deal.” Cora knew this was unavoidable, so she didn’t stop there.

“And then you demeaned any sort of explanation I offered and were flabbergasted at the notion that my theories were of any substance.” She’d pulled her hand away by this point, inciting a divide once again. Robert knew he had to tread lightly, the bubbling emotion in her eyes telling him more than any words could.

“It wasn’t that I thought your opinions were worthless. You’re smart, Cora, and I know that. But I also knew that your opinion on the paintings wasn’t the only thing Simon Bricker was after.” Robert wasn’t aware that these were his true sentiments until he said them aloud.

“Well, you did a fine job of revealing it.” She adjusted herself further into the pillows and rolled away from him, slightly.

“It’s just that I couldn’t come out and say it: ‘Cora, he wants more. Cora, he’s seducing you. Cora, I can’t lose you.’” His admition caused her to frown, but only for a moment. She knew how difficult it was for him to concede to feeling insecure. Chills were racing up her spine and she couldn’t remember the last time that sensation had overtaken her. If anyone knew how to make her heart race, it was Robert.

“You’d have saved us a lot of trouble if you’d only said that.”

“Well I’m saying it now.” The outside of his knuckles stroked her inner arm. 

“And what exactly are you saying.” Cora ached to hear the words.

He surveyed every inch of her face, not realizing he was prolonging what she desired. He purely wanted to look at her, to treasure the reality that she had made her choice. And she had chosen him.

“I don’t need eloquence, Robert.” She cut the veil of his meditation.

“Good. Because I haven’t got any. There’s no way to say it other than I love you.”

Cora resisted the urge to fall to pieces. After the whole ordeal had come to its unpleasant climax, it was finally over and she knew they had come through stronger than they’d began. Instead of opening the flood gates, she decided to counter with a tease.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Before she could even bat an eye, his palms were pressed to her cheeks and she was being kissed by her husband. Not by Lord Grantham, not by some high and mighty earl, but by her Robert. For a split second, Cora had forgotten what his lips felt like, but every kiss they’d ever shared came sweeping back. She inched closer, but was blocked by his weight nudging her farther into her pillows. Reluctantly, she haulted his advances to affirm that he was sure of, quite possibly, the most crucial detail.

“Let’s be clear,” she started, a bit out of breath, “No one could  _ ever _ take your place.”

Robert kissed away the lone tear that slid from her eye and immediately fell into her arms with an exhale that had been building for so long.

His weight on the majority of her body had never felt so restoring. The only thing she could do was let her muscles act of their own accord and bring one hand to his back and the other to his hair, securing their healing for the days and weeks ahead. 


End file.
